Marine Task Force (Game)
Marine Task Force '''is a first-person and third-person shooter, developed by Marine Task Force and Media Molecule and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for PlayStation 3 & 4. It was created by RisingSun2013. As of August 23, 2014, it has been cancelled. Summary The on-foot gameplay is very similar to Call of Duty, but runs off a new engine due to all the different assets from all the different games. The vehicular gameplay is more like Battlefield 3 and Battlefield 1943, however. The game borrows many assets from other games, in fact, most of the game is reused assets from other games. Even the plot is somewhat borrowed from other games. However, this is all because of the base of the plot, which will be revealed in the plot section. Create-a-Soldier Create-a-Soldier is a feature originating from Call of Duty: Ghosts. It is the name of the character customization feature in the game. Players can customize their characters using character pieces from the "LittleBigPlanet" game series, since that is where the Sackpeople originated from. They can have multiple custom characters created. Each one has their own set of classes (explained below). Create-a-Class This is a feature borrowed from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare-Call of Duty: Black Ops II. This is the weapon and class selection part of Create-a-Soldier. It is only available in the Campaigns, Competitive Multiplayer and Free Roam. As said above, each character has a separate set of weapon classes they can customize. They can have up to 10. Weapons Weapons are a major factor in the game. They are used to attack enemies. Unlike most games, as part of the plot, the weapons stun enemies rather than killing them. Certain enemies must be killed with "kill mode" on. In the different leaderboards in the game, there is a separate leaderboard for kills. Stunned enemies, which react basically the same as dead enemies, are counted as "takedowns". Plot '''Note: this section contains spoilers. A task force named Marine Task Force was started in the year 2010 by one person. However, this person was not a human; it was a creature called a sackperson. Sackpeople originated from a planet known as LittleBigPlanet. They were not brought to the new planet however. It is not revealed how they got to the new planet. The planet that these new sackpeople live on is called Naux. The world only has one city, known as Capitol City. Nothing much else is revealed about the city or the rest of the world. The known task force members are Sergeant Kelly, Corporal Larry, Docter Ren and Commander Wonka. There are more members than this, however. The base of the plot is, Marine Task Force is a special multi-type organization (mostly military) that has the ability to both time travel and teleport, in their galaxy, in their universe, but also in other universes, or more commonly known in the game as timelines. They use these abilities to fight villainous organizations, like the zombies and Shadow Company, but also to explore the different timelines. Besides those things, not much else is revealed about the story, but in Zombies mode it is revealed that Doctor Ludvig Maxis is the demonic announcer. Also, according to the developers, the game is not completely canon to the Marine Task Force story. Campaign A Campaign mode appears in the game, in the forms of a Single Player Campaign and Cooperative Campaign. These two campaigns have different missions from each other. Most of the missions do not follow a story, instead having a more non-linear nature to them, with more freedom of strategy. The campaigns are made up of timelines. Most of the are based on different games and game series; in fact, most take place in their same "universes", with the same characters, and reuse missions from the original games but changed some, like different objectives or different characters. Most timelines contain multiple games from a game series in the rather than having separate ones for each game. For example. for the Call of Duty: Black Ops series, they are put into one timeline known as the "Black Ops Timeline". However, even some game modes from games are in as separate timelines from their actual games. For example, the Zombies mode timeline is a separate timeline known as "NAZI ZOMBIES", and Extinction mode is a separate timeline known as "Extinction". Cooperative Campaign and Single Player Campaign both have a rank. The player levels up separately in them from each other. Competitive Multiplayer Competitive Multiplayer is similar to the multiplayer game mode seen in many other video games. It pits players against each other in different competitive game modes. It can also be played with bots, however. Extinction Extinction mode is different from the version see in Call of Duty: Ghosts, but it still pits the player against Cryptids. It is now a survival mode, however. Zombies Mode The Zombies Mode has been featured in many games. However, this one is very much like the one in the Call of Duty series, even with a very similar plot. It has Doctor Ludvig Maxis as the demonic announcer. Chaos Mode Chaos Mode in this game is very similar to the Chaos Mode in Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, but now has a plot: the player(s) plays as a member of the version of Marine Task Force from the Alternatum timeline. The player(s) are tasked with causing as much destruction to the city they select as possible by killing civilians, police, destroying vehicles, etc. The base mechanics of the game mode are like the original versions of Chaos Mode. Free Roam Free Roam mode is a game mode where the player(s) can freely roam around a city of their choice, as the name suggests. They, like Chaos Mode, play as a member of Marine Task Force, the version from the Alternatum timeline, due to the ability to kill innocent people like civilians and police, along with destroying property, among other things. It is planned that the player(s) will be able to do various activities in the game mode, like go bowling in maps with bowling alleys, and other things like this. Everything Survival Everything Survival pits a single player or, in co-op mode, up to four players against all the different enemies that appear in the game. It is a round-based survival mode. It does work similarly to survival modes from other games, but there is a unique feature in this: when the player(s) reach round 20, Tactical Mode is activated. When this happens, the enemies will start to be a little strategic. For example, they won't always simply run directly at the player(s) and try to kill them; sometimes they will, for example, try to sneak up on the player(s). Trivia/Notes *This is RisingSun2013's first creation on the Game Ideas Wiki. *The game was originally going to run off the IW 4.0 engine for on-foot action and Frostbite 2.0 for the vehicular action, but was changed to a new engine due to the many reused assets making it unlikely that the game engines could handle them all. Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Marine Task Force Category:Free Roaming Category:Science fiction Category:Cancelled Content